Desktops
“A desktop computer is a personal computer in a form intended for regular use at a single location desk/table due to its size and power requirements, as opposed to a laptop whose rechargeable battery and compact dimensions allow it to be regularly carried and used in different locations." -Wikipedia A desktop can be very versatile, due to the ability to build, customize, and upgrade them to the desire of the owner. However, for this comparison, we’ll be looking at fully built PCs available for sale from two of the major manufacturers. Although laptops are more mobile and lightweight, PCs still have the one up on them when it comes to power and battery life. HP HP Pavilion 500-129 Desktop PC With convenient expandability options, the HP Pavilion 500 is the versatile PC that grows as your needs do. With a sharp, modern design, it fits seamlessly anywhere you put it. Top that off with powerful performance, strong graphics, and generous storage, and you’ve found your ideal PC. · Windows 8 · Intel® Core™ i3-3240 processor · Intel HD Graphics 2500 · 8 GB DDR3 · 1 TB 7200 rpm SATA HP website Acer Aspire AM3970-EB11P Free your creativity! Even demanding tasks like editing home videos and designing photo albums are effortless with the Aspire M and T Series' new-generation performance and easy expandability. Glossy or matte, the black chassis offers front-panel media access and top storage for digital devices, energizing your social and entertainment hours. Plus, your media is shareable in AcerCloud.-Acer website ! scope="col"| Windows®'' 7 Home Premium'' |- | Processor Model | i5-2320 |- | Standard Memory | 6 GB |- | Total Hard Drive Capacity | 1.50 TB |} ﻿﻿ | style="padding: 2.25pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 119.25pt;" valign="top" width="159"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 2;" | style="padding: 2.25pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 78.75pt;" valign="top" width="105"| | style="padding: 2.25pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 78.75pt;" valign="top" width="105"| Before we conclude... We need to look not just within the world of PCs, but at the grander scheme of desktop computers, which include... Macs! Macs offer a stylish and hip machine, while PCs provide sturdy and customizable harware with plenty of software to boot. | style="padding: 2.25pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 119.25pt;" valign="top" width="159"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 3; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;" | style="padding: 2.25pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 78.75pt;" valign="top" width="105"| | style="padding: 2.25pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 78.75pt;" valign="top" width="105"| Source In short, Macs are great for personal use, but not for the working environment. | style="padding: 0cm; border: rgb(0, 0, 0);"| |} In Conclusion Before we compare the stats of PCs, we need to know what the numbers actually mean. When looking at speed, you want to look at the GHZ (gigahertz) number as well as how many cores the computer has. The higher the GHz number, the faster the computer processes information. Same as the cores, if you have a dual core or co processor (2 cores) compared with a quad core (4 cores) processor, the quad core will out perform the dual core in speed because it is able to process information even faster. When looking at memory capacity, it's also pretty easy to find which PC is better. The more GB of flash memory, the better. As well, the more RAM capability, the better the memory. Now, looking at the stats of the three examples of PC desktops between $500 and $700, if you wanted more processing power, the Acer Aspire model would be what you want, while if you wanted more hard drive space, the HP Pavilion might be what you need. Just remember, the great thing about desktops is that you can easily upgrade a basic model from one manufacturer and use other manufacturers' parts to make the computer much more powerful. Category:Hardware